1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas analysis. Most specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and a device utilizing the method for performing a quasi-continuous sorption/desorption gas analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convention sorption/desorption devices used in gas analysis used packed columns of sorptive material through which a sample gas is directed to provide an adsorption by the sorptive material of the constituents of interest of the sample gas. Subsequently, the column is heated to desorb the sorbed constituents, and the effluent is directed to a gas detector, e.g., a gas chromatograph, for analysis. Those sorption/desorption devices have exhibited several disadvantages including a slow sorption/desorption cycle, a high electrical power consumption, a bulky structure and a non-continuous operation. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing a sorption/desorption apparatus having a fast sorption/desorption cycle which provides a quasi-continuous mode of operation in a structure capable of being miniaturized and which has a low power consumption. Additionally, the present invention provides a sensitivity enhancement of the gas analysis process of at least two orders of magnitude over conventional sorption/desorption analyzers by the use of a unique interrelationship of the sorption/desorption time and the ratio of the sorption/desorption flows. This interrelationship is embodied in the method and apparatus embodying the present invention as described hereinafter.